Ascension Fanfic - Coming of The Darkness/Summer's Perspective
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I sniffle. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful... "Are you crying, Summer?" Channing asks. "Shut up, it runs in the family," I reply, quite surprised, frankly, that he didn't call me Azora. Probably because of such a formal event. Afterward, about 15 minutes later, I walk over to Penelope, already having one too many drinks. "Hey Penelope..." "Oh, aha...hiya...uh...Soo-mer..." She giggles a little. "Your hair looks...looks so...pre...pretty...who...who did...yoor hair for yooh?" "Uh, Penelope, that was you..." "Oh, meh? Wow...I must beee...a-MAZING at doing hurr....amirite?" "Uh-huh." She giggles a little before walking over into the direction of some dwarf, leaving me to hang out with Channing. "Is she tipsy?" "I guess you've never seen a drunk..." "Nope. I don't think I've gotten drunk before...I don't recall..." "Maybe start today?" "...Being drunk is weird..." "Everything is weird to you." "No." "Yeah." "...Whatever." He mumbles, looking off to the side. "I'm going to grab some ale." "Is it possible...if..." "If what?" I ask loudly, trying to speak over the music. "If I can have a..." I can barely hear the rest as the music plays. "Have what?!" "HAVE A SIP!" He yells into my ear, causing me to stumble back, wincing. "Ow, ow, ow...you're so annoying sometimes..." He smiles. "Sorry." I roll my eyes, holding my ear as I grab a bottle, taking a swig. It burns severly down my throat, but I ignore it as I already feel light as can be after only five sips. The walls shake slightly as I grab onto the silver handrail for support, trying to look for someone I know. "Whoops...Heya Liza..." I burp, giggling before nearly falling into her. She turns around, smiling widely. "Hey Summer...Feu's an ass..." I giggle at the way she sounds...so squeaky... "No... I mean... really... Like... You don't just... don't just leave someone at the alter... like damn... I am a... a woman and I demand... demand respect!" I giggle even more, stumbling on my heels. "Ya know what you should do? Tell it to him straight. I mean... I mean... look at him. Skinny noble... keeping himself alive. I mean... You've got... got that fire shit going on." I say, my speech slurred as I hiccup, laughing. I don't know what I said next, but most likely something that boosted her confidence. She tumbles off as I take another swig, holding myself, propped up againt one of the walls...one of the walls? How many walls are there...sixteen? Ha...that's what it looks like, haha... "Summer..." I hear a voice whisper into my ear, somewhat raspy. "Woah...woah there..." I giggle a little, nearly about to fall as someone catches me. "I told you to let me have a sip," Channing mutters, grabbing the bottle from my hand and tilting his head back. I narrow my eyes at him, reaching for the bottle but knowing it's no use once he finishes the last 1/4 of it. "D-Damn you...you...y-you...prick...you always tease me..." "I think you're woozy." "I am n-nawt...wuzzy...I am just....just...m-mad...because...'cause...you...always treat me...like a female...d-doggy..." "Maybe she should be taken upstairs." I hear someone say. Uncle Zander? Or was that Ander? Haha...that rhymes... "Yeah." Channing replies, grabbing me from my butt and throwing me over his shoulders. I protest. "H-Hey! Y-you...you put a hand...in my no-no square...you could have...at least...t-told..." I belch. "Uhhhhhghhhh." He stays quiet. "I could die, ya know? Too much blood rushing to my...my...feet? No...i-it's head...yeah...that could kill me if I...s-stay upside down...for like...ever..." "You aren't staying upside down forever. I'm just taking you to a room." "B-but whyy?!" I wail, squirming. "I don't want the party to end..." "Then you shouldn't have overdosed on ale..." "I did n-nawt overdose on whales..." "Ale, Summer." "U-Ugh...fine..." I shut my mouth and close my eyes as I feel him walk through the hallways, but my eyes fly open once he opens a door. "Here." "Here wha?" He walks over to the bed, dropping me. "Ow..." I mumble, pawing for his hand. Finding it, I yank at it, causing him to fall onto the bed. "Hahaha..." "Uh...Azora, what are you-" I cut him off by kissing him, cupping his cheek with my right hand. He stays for a few seconds before pulling away, and even though I know I'm probably drunk more than anyone else...that hurt like a- "I should go." He says flatly, getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I stare up at the ceiling. Rejection. Stupid, stupid rejection... and I feel my eyes flutter shut once more. ---- I giggle a little as Penelope splashes warm water on me, causing me to shiver. We were in Sundrop Island, and it's been a few weeks since Liza's wedding... "Ugh, I suck at water fights..." "Got that right!" She cheers happily, splashing some more water on me. My hair is soaked and is already beginning to smell a bit salty. "I'm starving," I murmur, treading through the water. She follows behind. "What? Why!?" "I dunno. Just am." I respond, walking over to the forest. Channing keeps staring at me, causing my face to heat up. "What are we having?" Penelope asks, and I step inside the hut, untying the knot that pinched my skirt onto my hips. "Shrimp, fish and some bread," I offer her a small plate, leaving more than half of it to myself. "Gosh, Summer, you eat like a pig but you're so freaking thin..." "Probably got that from Aunt Aida, huh.." I murmur, already biting at the salmon. I notice Channing walk in, glancing at me before looking away, blushing again. I act like I didn't see him, continuing to eat my food. "Could've let me know you guys were going to eat..." He says in a snappy tone, Penelope shrugging. "I dunno. With you acting weird, we thought you weren't hungry." "...I'm still a living thing." There's a long silence before I give Channing most of what was left, him having the larger portion of us all. Everyone's quiet as they eat, and me being the first to finish, I get up, pulling a transparent black long sleeve over my tube top. "I...I'm just gonna go explore or something..." I propose, grabbing my vest with my throwing knives inside. Penelope raises an eyebrow, looking at me before staring at Channing, then averting her eyes back. "Too awkward for you?" She asks. She can be so candor sometimes... Leaving without response, I twirl my throwing knife with my left hand, being ambidextrous. I walk into the direction of the forest, and being halfway in, I stop once I feel a presence behind me. I snap around, my hand already prepared to aim before I see Channing there, his crossbow in his hands. "Oh...sorry...I didn't mean to scare you..." He mumbles, laying his weapons on the ground. I stick the knife back into my vest, along with my necklace. "It's fine." A blush creeps up my neck as I sit down, fingering my hair. "Sorry about...you know..." "You were drunk. I doubt you knew what was going on." He says bluntly, staring at the ground. "...Yeah, okay." He flickers his eyes up to my face. "You don't remember, do you?" He asks, and I shake my head violently. "Oh, gosh, no. I'm pretty sure I was drinking way more than I should." I say, my voice coming off a little too fake. He narrows his eyes. I shrug, shying up my voice. "I mean...I might've intended to do that..." He looks off to the side, embarassed, before getting up and sitting beside me. "Way to make things worse," I say under my breath. "Look, I'm not in the mood to hear the whole 'I'm not interested in you' crap, so if that's what you came to talk about you can-" He cuts me off by placing his lips on mine gently, wrapping his arm around my waist. I kiss him back, throwing my hands around his neck as his lips brush against my own, and I tuck a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. He smiles, continuing to kiss me and- "Hey, do you guys know where my- Woah...am I...I should go..." We don't even pull away instantly, but we part about fifteen seconds after to find Penelope gone. I giggle a little, looking back over at Channing. "Care to explain why you rejected me that night?" "Because I wasn't sure how you'd feel if you'd wake up knowing you kissed me...I wanted to convince myself that there was a reason you did that, but you were so drunk...I didn't want to screw up and make things more awkward..." "You should have told me," I whisper into his cheek, kissing his jawline. He smiles a bit, running a hand up my back, under my shirt. I exhale shakily as he kisses my neck softly. "Channing..." "Yes, Azora?" He says, his voice out of breath. I look at him. "I don't wanna go too fast." I murmur, tucking my head into his neck. He wraps his other arm around me, pulling me closer to him where my legs latch themselves above his hips. "Yeah, okay." He replies after a bit, his face in my hair. "You're stunning..." "Shut up." I say with a coy smile. "You're fascinating." "No I'm not..." He whispers into my ear, sending ice down my spine. I bite my lip. "We should get back to the hut..." "Or..." "Or what?" I whisper softly, looking at him. He winks at me, making me weak. "Ah...I hate you..." "I know." "But Penelope..." He sighs for a moment. "Okay." I smile, kissing him before parting and setting back to the hut. Penelope waits, her hair in a messy side braid, along with some type of flower in it. "So...I wanna hear everything." "No, you don't," I say, setting down my vest. She smirks. "Come on...just a few months ago you were my partner in crime forcing answers out of Liza...can't you give me some leniency?" "We kissed." "Uh-huh. I know. Seems like you got farther than that." "No...I mean, almost..." "Ha!" She squeals, smiling brightly. I roll my eyes, playing with strings from my hair. "Is he a good kisser?" I smirk, sitting beside her and flipping my hair from my collarbone as she begins braiding it. "Hell yeah." ---- "Summer...Summer! Summer get me some paper and something to write with!" I hear Liza call, and I do so, before entering the tent and giving her some paper, ink and a quill. "MEET ME IN THE UNDERGROUND, AT THE ALTER," She repeats, and I sigh. She can't go... "Don't go...not alone...Liza, please...Liza..." "I can find him...I can find Ander...please..." Not alone. "But Liza, it might be a trap...don't go alone. Get others to go...I'm begging of you." I say, trying desperately for her to take it into consideration. "The handwriting is the same. Whoever they are, they have Ander and I'm going to find him." I turn away from her, walking outside the tent. "I need Kole, Bart, David and-" "And me." Says Fabian, to which she runs over to hug. Channing walks over, lifting me up off of my feet. I would usually laugh...but with my friend's husband's life on the line... "Azora." "Channing...now's not the time...what if Liza isn't safe? We're already sure that Ander's life is at stake." "They're fighters...they'll make it..." "Good doesn't always win." I murmur, and he kisses my cheek softly. "Believe me. In the end...it does..." I pray that he's right, swallowing. "Okay." I whisper, kissing him on the lips. "You're beautiful." He says after we part. I smile a little as he carries me back to where everyone else is. "Do you think it's obvious, Channing? About us?" "I dunno...possibly...Penelope is the only one who knows for sure...Everyone else can be merely suspicious." "You're complicated." I say through a light-hearted chuckle, and he smiles. "And you aren't?" "No. I'm honest with everything I say, therefore I'm not complicated." I reply dramatically, giving a small accent to my voice to sound more like royalty. "Well...Opposites attract." ~ "You..." He begins, kissing me. "Are." He locks lips again, only to part and leave the warmth lingering on my own pair. "So." He kisses me again. "Amazing." "You are extremely outgoing for a sun elf, Channing.." I reply, before he smoothes his lips over mine. I laugh softly, kissing him back. "Gosh, you're adorable," He murmurs, planting wet kisses on my collarbone. I don't even have time to push him off of me as he unlaces the back of my bodice. "Channing..." He looks at me, staring me down. I push up his shirt, the warmth of his abs making me grin a little. "Azora..." "It's Summer." "I'm going to keep calling you that," He says, looking at my neck, as if it were his future target. I smirk. I fiddle with the hem of his shirt, thinking about it as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I look back up into his hazel eyes. Gaia, a boy we met in Sundrop Island, walks in, causing me to heat up. Channing instantly comes off of me, and I bury my face into a pillow. "Oh...uh...sorry...I should...wow...okay...b-bye..." "No, it's fine, Gaia." Channing says, a mysterious tone in his voice. "We weren't doing anything like that. What's up?" "No, I just wanted to tell you that uh...Liza and the others are outside..." I stand up, Channing mirroring the movement. Relacing my bodice, I quickly release the ponytail my hair was in before walking outside to find Liza. "Liza! You're alive!" I say, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Ander and Kole arrived not long ago...I think Aunt Tillie is looking after him..." Stopping, I notice Feu. The one who killed my parents...the one who Liza ran away with...the one who broke her heart... I don't even realize what I'm doing until I find myself plodding over there before Liza holds me back. "Summer, stop...I want Ander to have that decision...he deserves it...I thought I lost him...I...I..." Agreeing, I nod, hugging her again. "Okay...okay..." "Emotions are so strange...how have you survived that long?" Channing asks Liza, and she shrugs, chuckling. "I don't...I don't know." I wrap my arms around, well, what's his waist, from his height, and after she leaves, he scoops me up. I pout, crossing my arms. "You have got to stop-" "Don't pout unless you want me to kiss you." He says almost inaudibly, making sure only I can hear. He smirks after I return my lips to normal, looking at the ground, frowning. "Seriously, though, you've gotta stop with the whole picking me up thing...one day I will fall and hurt you more than you can even imagine..." "Lying." "Not a lie! It's the truth! And then Aunt Til will give me one of those...horrible potion things...you know them...they hurt like-" "Shhh. Okay. Okay. You just have to trust me...I won't drop you..." He says somewhat re-assuringly, pushing me up our tent wall. I cup his face with my hands, kissing him. "Before we were rudely interrupted by an annoying Gaia..." He murmurs, pulling off my shirt again... ---- "That jerk..." Fabian murmurs, his breath reeking of alcohol. I stuff my hands further into my pockets. "I mean...it's his choice, Fabian...but I know...he took a part of Liza that she can't ever get back," I mumble softly. Channing was hanging out with Penelope, Liza and Ander, while Fabian and I were staying behind, mainly since he wanted me to hear him out about Ander's decision. It was sorta cute. "I don't understand...believe it or not...I once liked Liza...but...Ander took her away...and I'm not going to go insane like Feu did, no...it just upsets me...Feu broke her...you see the look in her eyes, too, right?" He asks, his eyes skimming mine. I nod..he was right. Something was off that had broken her, no matter how much she denies it. "Uh-huh." I say softly, flipping my hair over to create some type of side-part. He keeps his gaze on me, which causes me to turn red like a tomato. I'm with Channing...why did I...why did I feel attracted to Fabian...? "You're perfect...Channing's lucky," He whispers into my ear, although my vision kept on the trees in front of us. I don't even notice when he starts to nibble on my neck, causing me to bite my lip slightly. This was wrong...it wasn't right... "Fabia-" He cuts me off, kissing me with a fervid taste to it. I knew he was drunk...but dang...now I know how Channing felt... Channing? He declared it...he loved me...I can't...I'm such a cheater... I kiss Fabian back anyway, and he pushes me up against a tree. I press onto his chest as hard as I can to get him off after realizing my mistake, but it's already too late. "Summer?" I hear a voice ask, and I quickly pull away to find Channing standing there, tears in his eyes. "Is this why you wanted to stay behind?" "Channing...I wasn't trying...I tried pushing him off, I swear..." He scoffs, heading off back into the direction of the others. He's going to tell them...nobody will believe me... "Channing, please!" I plead, drunken Fabian falling into the tree. I chase after him, but his walking pace is way too fast for my sprinting one. "CHANNING! STOP!" I yell, this coming off more of a demand, and he turns around, facing me. "Stop for what? So you can tell me how awesome it was to kiss an Ileth? So you can rub it in my face that you weren't trying to kiss him? Why didn't you get him off of you in the first place, huh? Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend? It was all that simple...only four freaking words would've prevented us from being over...." I feel the bitter taste return to my mouth again, the same as that night...Liza's wedding. I first thought it was from the raw taste of ale...but now I know...this is ''rejection. It always was. "Channing...don't leave me...please don't leave me...I swear...I only love you...I was stupid- Channing no!" I cry out as he walks off, leaving me here in a pool of tears. I begin grasping my hair tightly, pulling out several strands and wanting to scream and cry and get out of whatever mess I got myself into. "Channing...I love you...come back..." I plead, banging my fists against the moist, wet soil. I grab my head in my hands, on my knees, face down with my eyes squeezed shut. I cry over and over...rejection, sweet rejection. Rejection breaks people. It ruins people. I'm not the regular Summer, no, not after this...she doesn't exist...it was all an act, right? Channing...he was the last thing I loved and - poof - gone...like my parents...like everyone I ever cared about. ''But revenge is best served cold, dear Summer... and I need you to give it to him on a silver platter. Category:Ascension Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories by Blissfully Mine Category:Stories Category:Finished